Power strips each are provided with a plurality of sockets that is capable of receiving a plurality of plugs, to electrically connect with other circuits and achieve electrical connection for a plurality of circuits simultaneously, which greatly facilitates the people's lives. With the development and progress of society, people began to pursue the simplicity and comfort in life. In order to meet the need of people's lives, various electrical products have been developed, the power strips have become a necessity of our life. There are two typical kinds of power strip assembly with plug, one is integrated connection type and the other is detachable connection type, both of which have its own shortcomings as follows. For the power strip assembly with plug of integrated connection type, the power strip and the extension cord must be soldered together manually after they have been manufactured separately. As a result, it is impossible to realize automatic production during the manufacturing of the power strip assembly, which reduces the efficiency of production. In addition, There is also a risk to raise the problem of joint invalidation. For the power strip assembly with plug of detachable connection type, the power strip is provided with only one receiving space at one end. When connecting the power strip and the plug, users often hold the end of the power strip without receiving space, and the user has to change to the other end of the power strip, which is inconvenient for users to assemble the power strip and the plug and use the power strip.